Calling a Friend
by Revellie
Summary: What do you say to a person who sticks with you till the end? When you suceed? When you fail? Or the person who is not family but you treat each other like you are? And if they care about you, your health, everything about you? What would you call them?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in here or the plot. The situation is my idea or something like that….**

**

* * *

**

_**Calling a Friend**_

A little boy was crying into his arms in an alley way, unseen by those passing by. He looked to be no more than seven and yet was all alone in this village. The few people who spotted him sneered and looked away in disgust. They despised him for reasons that he could not understand. As he continued to cry the sky began to darken and cluster together. Eventually they began to release droplets of rain and let out muffled thunder, it was as if the sky was crying for him and mourned with him.

The boy just tightened his arms around him and whimpered.

* * *

A little girl was running down the sidewalk with her hands trying vainly to cover her from the rain. As she passed an alley she saw something yellow. She walked backwards and took a closer look. What she saw made her forget about her vain attempts from escaping the rain and focused on the small little boy. She went straight towards him and tried to touch him on the shoulder but he flinched away.

She noticed that he was shivering. He all he had on was a simple shirt and shorts that had seen better days and she was warm enough so she took off her coat and put it over his head. The boy stopped shivering and slowly, lifted his head to look up from his arms. They came face to face and locked on each other's eyes.

The first thing that they both noticed was that that they had the same eyes. Both were as blue as the sky and held a great sadness. The girl saw all the pain and began to think of ways of making him feel better when all of a sudden he tried to smile through all his tears.

She tried to think of something to say to him. Nothing good came to mind at the moment so she just smiled in return. He seemed to be relieved to just receive a smile and nothing else. She then kneeled besides him and opened her arms. At first he seemed he did not know what was going on so the girl told him what she was doing.

"I just want to give you a hug silly, sometimes everyone needs one," she then paused with her arms still stretched out, "and maybe you can tell me what is wrong?"

The boy began to cry again and hugged her tight. He told her through his sobs how his life had been cruel to him and cried from his very soul. The girl did not comment or make fun of him nor did she pity him. When it got too bad for him to continue through his tears she hushed him and rocked him back and forth. Her older brother did that to her when she cried so she did it to him. When his crying slowed down into hiccups she told him, "I can't do anything but I will be here for you if you need someone, okay?"

"Okay, my name is Naruto."

"Mine is Kagome!"

* * *

_/Years Later/_

* * *

A man with blonde hair stood on top of a tower that was meant for the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He wore a white coat with a black turtle neck and green vest underneath it. In his hand was a hat that had the kanji for fire in front. He was facing towards the full moon the shown that night.

A woman with long raven hair appeared next to him. He was not surprised nor did he turn around to look at her. She walked up to the railing in front of them and leaned on it. They were in there own little world before the man spoke, never taking his eyes off the moon.

"So, what brings you here Kagome?"

"I can't visit you on a social visit? It surprises me sometimes that you are the same hyper-active ninja before becoming the Hokage, Naruto." She turned her head towards him and smiled.

"Well when you usually visit, Sasuke-teme is always around you or whenever I am out on a date with Hinata. I swear you are trying to ruin dates with me and her." He said with a shake of his head.

Kagome frowned, "Naruto, you are the Hokage now so you should not say stuff like that about your shinobi. Plus, I thought I told you, when Sasuke wants to follow me he is going to follow me. He is after all my husband."

"Still doesn't explain why you pop out of nowhere when I am with Hinata."

"It is call payback for all the times you did that to me when I was going out with Sasuke." She growled. "Pay pack's a witch ain't it?"

"Hehehe, "he scratched the back of his head in guilt, "Okay, so maybe I do deserve what you throw at me. But why are you here?"

Everything was quiet again. Kagome looked back at the moon and spoke quietly as if afraid he was going to hear her voice quiver.

"I heard about that mission you had to do on your own. That it was so difficult that you did not want to risk anyone else. So…I came to make sure you were alright."

Naruto walked and leaned on the railing next to her and gave her a one armed hug. She turned towards him and hugged him back with both her arms. As he brought his other arm to hug her, Kagome broke down in tears. She was scared that he would have been fatally wounded or was never going to come back. She was worried not just because he was the Hokage, but because he was like family.

Naruto knew the worry he put her through so he began to rub her back and whispered into to her ear.

_"Thank you for being my friend."_

* * *

**Going on a cleanup spree, basically rereading what I done before and seeing if it good….considering it been so long….Super Bowl is boring. =)**


End file.
